Better Than Fireworks
by Haven Artemis Roth
Summary: “What? You don’t think I’m better than fireworks?”


**Better Than Fireworks**

**Summary: **"What? You don't think I'm better than fireworks?"

**Notes: No one was killed except the Mayor and a lot of vamps, Faith never switched sides**

The day the Fourth of July came, Buffy had found herself alone with Xander having gone on his summer road trip and both Willow and Oz had been invited on some type of cruise with Will's family. Even Cordelia had left town and Angel was in LA. The only people left were her mother and Faith. Her mother wasn't so bad but she still felt rather lonely. She had gone to the other slayer's apartment but she hadn't been there. That in itself was rather odd. This was the first time she had ever not been able to find her and it didn't make her feel any less alone in the world, so she went back home and collapsed on her bed, feeling rather depressed. She must've drifted off though because the next thing she knew, she was opening her eyes at the sound of a tapping on her window. "Who…" The slayer frowned in confusion. Then she felt the slayer connection and smiled as she opened the curtains and unlocked the window before opening it.

"Hey B, you ready?" She laughed at her sister slayer's confusion. "You, me, fireworks," the dark slyer hinted with a sexy grin that widened as the blonde blushed. "I found this spot that'll have a wicked view."

"Oh," she smiled, rather embarrassed. "Okay, just let me tell my Mom first." She turned to head for the door.

The brunette quickly came into the room and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it Girlfriend. I already took care of that." She turned to climb back out the window. "Let's motor."

Buffy followed her as they ran down to the end of the street and they both stopped. "Faith?" She frowned, feeling confused.

The brown eyed slayer turned around, still smiling as she held up a blindfold. "Gotta trust me B; It's a surprise."

She gave her a weird look but then sighed, a small smile forming on her lips as she closed her eyes. "I trust you."

Faith went behind her and carefully tied the blindfold over her eyes, making sure no to pull any hair. "It's not too tight, is it?" She whispered into the shorter girl's ear.

It sent shivers down her spine but she kept her voice straight as she replied, "No, its fine." Suddenly she felt herself being lifted up and she realized her fellow slayer was going to carry her in her arms. "Is this really necessary? I can walk." Though she really preferred this to that.

"Not enough time B." With that said, she took off running toward their secret destination.

**On Top of One of the Mausoleums in a Graveyard**

When Faith removed the blindfold, Buffy gasped in surprise at the blanket and basket of food by the candles, causing the brunette to grin mischievously as she sat down and leaned back against the wall. She spread her legs and patted the area of blanket between them.

A blush appeared on her cheeks but she sat down, leaning back against her sister slayer while said person wrapped their arms around her waist. She had expected her friend to be good on her word of finding a good spot, but she didn't think she was also going to provide food as if knowing she had slept all day and would be hungry. The only thing that bothered her was when the fireworks started, she always felt the brunette's gaze on her. "Faith? How come you don't like fireworks?" Her lips had formed a frown and her green eyes reflected confusion. The blonde's body had slightly moved enough so she could see her face.

"Kinda dull when I've got you B," she grinned.

Buffy raised a brow at her, questioningly. "Are you comparing me to fireworks?"

"Compare?" Her own brows raised in mock shock. "You're way outta their league; right up there with me."

The other slayer gave her an amused smile. "You and me?" Not that she disagreed. After all, they were the Chosen Two.

Attempting to keep a straight face, she frowned while tilting her head to the side to get a better look at her. "What? You don't think I'm better than fireworks?" Her frowned turned into a sexy grin as she stated confidently, "I can light up, fly, and explode while causing a wicked amount of joy." Glancing away she added, "Of course, only with your help."

She rolled her eyes, a smile still on her lips. The innuendos no longer made her uncomfortable. Instead, she found the humor and fun in them though she still wasn't quite ready to strike back.

Faith smiled back, somewhat tightening her hold around her sister slayer's waist. "One day B. Then I'll show you how dull these fireworks are. 'Till then, I can wait forever."

Buffy's eyes shined with appreciation as turned her attention back to the fireworks after leaning back against her,

The dark slayer's heart swelled in anticipation. As soon as she placed a soft kiss on top of the blonde's head, she could feel the green eyed girl's heartbeat speed up. Her smile widened. Oh yeah, there was definitely fireworks and something even better if she had anything to say about it.

**Was it any good? PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
